Welcome To Mystery
by landshark.narwhal
Summary: This is a twist off of the Looking Glass Wars Trilogy using many of the aspects in the original Alice in Wonderland and Tim Burton's version. Alice is to be queen but she has many obstacles in her way. She will learn to rule the Queendom of Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alice Of Wonderland**_

This story is a mix of _The Looking Glass Wars, Alice In Wonderland_ and Tim Burton's _Alice In Wonderland_.

I don't own any of the characters.

Main Characters.

Alice: White Queen's Daughter. Heir to all of Wonderland.

Hatter: White King's Brother

Dodge: Alice's childhood friend and future lover.

Rabbit: Alice's tutor.

White Queen: The ruler of White Imagination.

Red Queen: The ruler of Black Imagination.

_____________

CHAPTER1

**After Alice and Hatter were seperated in the Pool of Tears.**

Hatter ran throughout the caslte in search of the White Queen. He burst into the throne room where the White Queen was talking to a Rook. She looked at him very oddly, for he was paler than ever. "Rook, you are dismissed. Hatter dear, what is the matter? You are far too pale. Is Alice alright?"

Hatter kneeled before her majesty. "Your majesty, during the journey through the Pool of Tears, Alice and I were seperated. The Red Queen Had found out about the plan. She sent out twenty of her cards to follow us. They split us apart. I saw Alice go through an opening. The twenty cards were pulling me back. I only hope our Alice is safe. Though, I must say, the Red Queen must have done this to make sure Alice can't come back and to take you out of the picture so she can be the ruler of Wonderland. Your majesty, you aren't SAFE here anymore. The Red Queen is on the move. Mind my change in topic, but how is young Dodge? The loss of his good friend is certainly hurting him." The hatter stood up, but took his hat off.

"Oh dear Hatter. As long as Alice is away from here. She is safe. After losing my husband, I couldn't stand to lose her. Dodge couldn't stand to lose her either. Having her leave was better than seeing her die. Hatter, all he talks is about getting revenge on The Cat and bringing Alice back when the war is over. Hatter, I must send you on a mission. You can NOT come back here until you find Alice." The queen walked behind her throne and opened the vault. She took out a box with two necklaces with white stones on them. She put one around her neck and held the other out to Hatter and put away the box and closed the vault. "Hatter, with this pair of necklaces we can communicate through mind messages. You have to close your eyes and image you are writing a letter. Only I will be able to see it. It will work on Earth. Now please, Hatter, go find Alice and make sure she stays safe. I will tell you when I need you." Hatter nodded and started running toward the door. "Good luck, Hatter."

**13 Years Later **

"Rabbit, I have watched Alice from afar. She is still a curious girl. Lure her into the rabbit hole. We will wait for her outside the Pool of Tears." Hatter whispered to Rabbit as they watched the Engagement Party for Alice and her would be to be husband.

"Fine, Hatter. Dodge, the Tweedles, and a Rook are waiting for you just down the staircase. It is time that Alice is trained to be the Champion and defeat the Jaberwocky. For it has been fortold that after she claims her victory she is to be crowned Queen. Though, it is a rule that to be Queen she is to wed. We must find a man of high status. Possibly Sir Justice's Cousin's Nephew's Brother in Law?"

"Rabbit, for a tutor you are quite DUMB. I can not see any man more worthy of her hand than Dodge. Can you not see the love he has for Alice? I feel as if she would be to wed to soon. Though she is 21 years of age and Dodge is 24, they are at the age where they should be married. Now, Rabbit, I must go. Only lure in Alice." The hatter ran off and Rabbit caught sight of Alice alone. He jumped out of the bush and looked at her and his watch. Then scurried off, knowing she would follow.

"A Rabbit in a waistcoat looking at a pocket watch. That's just mad. But oh, everything else here seems mad as well. I wonder...Oh Mr. Rabbit! Wait for me!" She followed him into the forest away from the party. He jumped down the rabbit hole and a few moments later, Alice stood above it looking down. She kneeled down to take a look to find the rabbit. "Mr. Rabbit?" She felt something suck her into the rabbit hole. She realized she had a dream like this every night for past couple of months. She fell into a room with doors and in the middle there was a table with a key and a bottle on it. "In my dream, I made the mistake of forgetting the key." She put the key in her pocket and looked at the doors. Once she found the smallest door she took the bottle. "Drink Me," she said the directions out loud" She took a sip and shrunk. She took the key out and unlocked the door.

She stepped out and smelt a familliar scent. "Dandillions and Roses...more beautiful than any I had smelt before in England. This can not be. I must be dreaming." She walked down the staircase and saw a shadow of a man leaning on a tree. He was humming an oh so familliar tune. He turned his head towards Alice. She saw the the fading marks on his cheek. The mark of The Cat. She only knew of one person who could have this scar. "Dodge...!?"

* * *

CLIFF HANGER. Okay so first chapter(: please don't be mean with comments. Thoughtful critcism is welcome!!(:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Rating may change depending on how i want this all to play out.

I don't own any of the characters.

On with the story, shall we?

____________

CHAPTER2

"Dodge....!?" He stopped moving. He hadn't heard the sweet voice that belonged to Alice in so long. "Dodge...Dodge Anders!! My God!! Dodge, it is me! Alice. Alice Heart." He swiftly moved out of the shadows and stoof in front of her. They looked at eachother in pure silence. "This must be a dream. It's impossible for this to be real. This place....so familiar....but I can't put a name to it. There for, this must all be a dream. I will wake up soon. You can't be real...right?" She touched his cheek to be sure this was all a dream. She felt the scars. She pinched herself, it hurt. "This is real...but..."

Dodge took her hand. He kissed the back of her hand softly. "Oh Alice, this is as real as imagination can be, it is more real than reality on earth. What you once knew as reality was really an illusion. My dear Alice..." He took her hand and they walked down the long staircase and he began to sing.

Imagine a place you can always escape to  
An island off the coast of nowhere  
A new destination of your own creation  
Just waiting till you choose to go there

Blue treats of and velvet skies  
Blue ready to blow your mind  
Oooo  
This is a place where your mind can escape  
All the problems today and go far, far away  
This is a time with no history  
Welcome to mystery

Imagine a city where everythinga^ s pretty  
And you sir, you rule the kingdom  
You call the shots you can do what you want to  
Oh just imagine the freedom

Blue treats of and velvet skies  
Blue ready to blow your mind  
Oooo  
This is a place where your mind can escape  
All the problems today and go far, far away  
This is a time with no history  
Welcome to mystery

Blue treats of and velvet skies  
Blue ready to blow your mind  
Oooo

Imagine a room where the flowers they bloom  
Through the cracks in the floor and the ceiling  
Just you and the missus and roses and kisses  
My, what a wonderful feeling

Oooo  
This is a place where your mind can escape  
All the problems today and go far, far away  
This is a time with no history  
Welcome to mystery

This is a place where your mind can escape  
All the problems today and go far, far away  
This is a time with no history  
Feel no misery  
Come and visit me  
Welcome to mystery" He stopped and turned to look at Alice.

"Dodge...I remember now. We sat in the garden and though of how Imagination kept Wonderland alive. I'm back in Wonderland! Oh, how is my mother? Hatter? OH MY! The Rabbit I must have seen...Rabbit!! He looks so young!" She was jumping up and down in excitement. No longer confused. Dodge pulled her into a tight hug.

"Alice, you have many people waiting for you. Hurry up! We can catch up later. For now, Rabbit must tell you of the prophecy that Blue has told us of. Well, I only know half of it, but I am to be told of the other half very soon!" He started to drag her down to where the gang was at.

As they approached the table where Hatter set up the arrangements, Hatter saw them and stood up. He was so excited he jumped on to the table and walked to the other end and jumped off. Alice saw him and ran to him. "HATTER!!" She yelled while laughing as she hugged him tightly.

"ALICE!!" Shouted the rest of the gang. "My dear, beautiful neice. It is good to have our princess back where she belongs," Hatter patted her cheek. "Now, sit and have some tea. We have much to discuss." They sat down in their respected seats. Rabbit unrolled the scroll he had onto the table.

"Alice, here in Wonderland we are at peace. We need your help to finish off this war. We have little time. What I have here is a prophecy. The two queens must pick out their two champions. You and the Jabberwocky. You are to battle at Chessboard Desert. You will slay the Jabberwocky and you as the victorious champion must have the Red Queen executed. This has been fortold." Rabbit looked at Alice. "This is only half of the prophecy. The rest will be told after you have completed the first half. You will not need a lot of training. You must use your imagination. Oh! Look at the time! We're late for our very important date with the queen."

* * *

At the White Castle.

"ALICE!!" The White Queen Ran towards her daughter. "Thirteen years! You have grown up beautifully. Oh, your father would have been so proud. My dearest daughter, this must be so much of a burden for you. I have faith in you, my Champion." The two walked off into a room and left Hatter and Dodge alone in the main hall.

"Dodge, I've been chosen to tell you the rest of the prophecy. You must not tell Alice. Her mother will tell her when the time is right. But first, how do you feel about our dear princess?" The two walked out to the balcony and sat on the bench.

"Hatter, before she left I knew I was in love. I promised myself to bring her back here once the war was over, before I had found out it was your mission. I promised myself that once she settled back here, I would ask for her hand. Alice is my mystery. Such a curious girl, but she is the most intelligent and beautiful one in all of Wonderland. You must not tell a soul, Hatter. I trust you won't." Dodge looked to the ground as Hatter put his arm around the young man.

"My dear boy, when you saved Alice from The Cat, Blue prophesized that you would marry Alice once the White Imagination makes its claim over Wonderland again. Dodge, you must protect her and stand behind her as she fights the Jabberwocky. The fight is in two lunar weeks. You must train Alice. I must go. I must speak to the council. Oh and in the fight The Cat will be behind you so keep your back on Alice's. The Cat will jump out and you will peirce it. You will have the revenge you have wanted for so many years. Your father would have been so proud to see you now." Hatter ruffled Dodge's hair and left.

Dodge stood there thinking about how to train Alice. Just then Alice walked out. "Dodge, so when do we start training?" He smiled at her. "Tomorrow, Alice. Tomorrow at dawn in the garden." He bid her goodnight and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER3

* * *

**After Dinner Inside The Castle **

While going up to her room Alice passed a hall where her mother and Hatter were talking. "When will we tell her that she is to wed and become queen?" She hears her mother ask Hatter. She heard Hatter reply "Soon, your majesty. After she has slain the Jabberwocky." Alice heard enough and quietly ran to her room and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Outside in the garden with the sun shining brightky and no clouds.  
**  
"Dodge, we've been training for half a lunar day now. Can we PLEASE take a break?" Alice wiped the sweat off her forhead.

"Oxford sounds lovely, the way you described it. Though never as charming as Wonderland and its Princess." Dodge smiled at her and Sat on the grass. Alice did the same.

"I'm not that lovely. Though, Wonderland is wonderful. I'm not lookig forward to the battle. I haven't been here in 13 years and I'm expected to slay the Jabberwocky. After, I am to be QUEEN!" She started to cry. "I heard Hatter and Mom talking. You know the rules for the changing of Queens. I must WED before I become queen. Dodge, I don't want a stuck up wealthy man to be my husband! I have never held another man's hand besides close family and friends in Wonderland. I never kissed a man either. In Oxford, I was arranged to be married. I left before it was too late. I want to marry when the time is right. This is all too much for me to stay sane."

Dodge put his arms around her as she cried into his chest. "Shh. Don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry. Hatter said the marriage will not happen until you are ready. Your mother will wait until you are ready. As for the battle, I will be with you the whole time. I will not let you be hurt. As a royal gaurdsman and as your best friend, I swear on my father's grave I will keep you safe. Even if it means sacraficing my life for yours. These tears you cry stain your beautiful cheeks. Please, Al, don't cry." He wiped away her tears as her crying slowed and stopped.

"Dodge...have you kissed a girl before?" Alice looked at him and then realized what she had said. "I don't know where that came from. I'm sorry. Um.." She looked at her hands. Too shy too look at him. He only laughed.

"Alice, no need to be so shy. No, I have not. There's a woman whom I love with all my heart. She will be my first kiss." He smiled at Alice who looked up at him. "Alice, I love you."

She gazed into his eyes. Her heart racing. Was this really happening to her? "Dodge, I have never stopped thinking about you and loving you."

"I've felt the same way." He looked at the clock on the tower close by and stood up, smiling down at Alice and holding his hand out for her to take. She took his hand and he pulled her up. "You need to see Rabbit. He is in the library." He kissed her cheek and pushed her towars the door. He looked up the castle wall and saw Hatter smiling and motioning to Dodge to go up. Dodge's smile soon faded.

"Hatter, you better not have been spying on us." He muttered to himself. With that he ran towards to the doors of the castle and up the stairs towards Hatter.

* * *

Alice was in an empty hallway. She leaned against the wall and put her hand on her cheek. Her cheeks red like the roses in the garden. "The man I am to wed, I hope is my dear Dodge." She looked down the hall and saw the doors to the library and ran off in that direction.

She burst through the doors and saw an irritated Rabbit. "Alice!! There you are. I have books you must read. 'The Jabberwocky', 'Imagine Black Imagination', and 'Sword of White'. In these books, you will read about the secrets that will help you defeat the Red Queen." He gave her the books and turned around and unrolled the scroll on the table behind him. "I think it's best to tell you of the other half of the prophecy."

Alice stopped him. "Rabbit, I overheard my mother and Hatter talking about it. I am content with this. Well, I am awfully tired. I shall read a part of one of these books and take a nap. I have much to do." She took the books and walked out of the library and up the spiral staircase to her room.

Once she got to her room she put the books on her desk. "Let's see, since I am to slay the Jabberwocky, the sword I must use should be the Sword of White. 'The sword of White made for King Jacob is made of pure White Imagination..." She sat on her bed and read a few pages until she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER4

* * *

**Alice's Room Early The Next Morning.**

The sun was just creeping out from the darkness of night. Alice woke up to a loud tapping on her window. She got out of her bed and looked at her clothes, the same as they were yesterday. She walked to the window to see who was outside. "Dodge? What are you doing on a ladder tapping on my window? Wait, um, I need to go into the other room to change into something more presentable. You can come in."

She ran off into the other room, well it's more of an over sized walk in closet than a room. She put on her loose blue dress and thigh high striped socks and flats. She brushed her dark brown hair, her side bangs covering half of her right eye and put her black bow head band on. She walked out of the room and found Dodge flipping through the books she has to study. He looked up and saw her and smiled. "You look beautiful, Al. Rabbit asked me to help you study these books. So, I thought since you slept for so long you must be hungry. So, I have set up a picnic. We will study after we eat."

He found a messenger bag underneath her desk and put all her books into the bag. "Why do you carry around your sword even when you're only teaching me in the garden. And the garden is only inside the castle walls. There is no problem and it mist be a burden to carry around." Alice was eyeing the sword on his hip. "And why exactly did you bring a ladder? You could have been NORMAL and SANE and took the stairs."

Dodge led her down the ladder "Alice, since when has anyone been 'normal' or 'sane' here? We're all mad here. As for my sword, it is best to have an eye out. People know you are back. I can't- I mean WE can't risk losing you again. You are our only hope." He helped her down the ladder and they started to walk towards the garden.

"I haven't raced you in awhile...LAST ONE THERE LOSES THEIR HEAD!!" Alice ran off towards the garden, laughing.

"Alice! Not fair! You got a head start!" He laughed and sprinted towards her. She ran faster but he was much faster. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave a small yelp and giggled as they fell and rolled on the grass laughing as they landed by the picnic basket. Once he caught his breath he said, "Al, I am sure that I am so mad I have lost my head a long time ago."

They were laying a foot apart from eachother. The two turned on their sides to look at each other. "You seem fine to me. How could have you gone mad?" She smiled her bright smile, a strand of hair cover her face.

He moved towards her slightly and reached over to put the strand of haie behind her ear. He whispered, "Before you left, I realized I was mad. For falling in love with you. I went mad without you here. I am mad because I am madly in love with you." He cupped her cheek and chin in his fairly large hand and whispered even more quietly. "I am even more mad, for you being here next to me makes me quite insane."

His face inched towards hers. He looked at her lips. They were pursed together and he could see her cheeks turn as red as the roses around them. She closed her eyes as he did and he leaned in for their first kiss. It was innocent. He let his lips stay there for half a minute and let go slowly and sat up.

She sat up as well and looked around the garden and looked at the beautiful rose bushes around her. She noticed all the roses were red except for two single roses. One was half red and half white and the other fully white. She remembered that when they were little the garden only had white roses and they would paint roses red. Before she left, they had almost finished painting the flowers except one and a half the same exact roses she was looking at. "Dodge, the paint should have worn off the flowers a long time ago..." She looked at him. Her eyes filled with love, compassion and happiness. Alice gazed into his eyes, she saw sadness happiness and love. He smiled and looked at the white rose.

"Each year when all of the roses were white again, I repainted each rose. Since, roses here never die I know which roses remained white. I kept them white, hoping one day we will finish what we started. Painting these roses were our last moment together before you left. Each year as I repainted the roses, on each petal I would say one memory I had of you, why I missed and love you and dreams I had of you." He smiled and looked at her and laughed. "On the last petal, I made a wish. To have more roses, since I had ran out of petals."

She hit him in the stomach as he reached behind him for a tarty tart. "Well, how about tonight we sneak out and paint these horrid white roses! And paint the leaves blue and the branches purple!" She giggled at herself and reached for a tarty tart.

"Well, princess, that sounds like a lovely idea. Let's start reading one of your books." He pulled out a book from the bag (which he had taken off at some point). He read about half the book as she lay in a tree branch listening for awhile. Alice got distracted and started to sing.

"Cats and rabbits  
Do reside in fancy little houses  
And are dressed in shoes  
And hats and trousers  
In this world of my own..." She stopped, when she realized she was interupting Dodge's explanation about the Jabberwocky. He looked up at her oddly. "Oh, am I interupting?" She tried to make it seem as if she didn't know her singing was distracting him.

Dodge sighed and closed the book. He was a bit annoyed but what can he do? He was almost as bored as she was. "Alice, you won't learn anything if you don't pay attention. At least we got through two of these books, and you were able to summerize them both very well. Maybe this is a good time to take a break." He yawned and put his hands behind his head and sprawled on the grass. She soon fell asleep in the tree and he on the ground.

A few hours passed by and Dodge woke up. He looked at the clock tower and realized it was almost time for the ball he forgot about. "ALICE!" He shouted, they both had to get ready. She woke up and jumped making her fall out of the tree. Dodge, having such great reflexes, moved right away and caught Alice then putting her back on her feet.

"Dodge, you didn't have to shout! What is it that you want anyways?" Alice asked as she yawned.

"I sort of forgot to mention that tonight there is a ball. We are expected to be there, dressed in formal attire." You go to your room and get ready. I will bring you your books when I come to pick you up from your room. I mean if you don't mind me escorting you." He was blushing and looking down at his feet.

She giggled and nodded as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek (he was a whole head and a neck taller than she was). She ran off to the castle and Dodge picked up the books and the tray the tarty tarts were on. When he was done he headed off to his room to get ready for Alice's welcome home ball.

* * *

Late meal = dinner

the song Alice sang was from the original disney Alice in Wonderland.

the song in the second chapter was "Welcome to Mystery" by Plain White T's

R&R(:

I'm trying to make my chapters a little more longer. Please give me constructed criticism! :D


End file.
